themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Hayes' Mothman Sighting
In the early 1990's, Darren Hayes is said to have encountered the Mothman along the Fairgrounds road of The TNT Area. Darren said that the sighting took place between 9:00pm and 9:30pm. It was around Christmas time. "We were driving around looking at Christmas lights in County, West Virginia, and we were headed back towards Point Pleasant on Route 62. I thought I would drive back through the TNT area since I had not been there since I was little." Darren Hayes told local author Jeff Wamsley in an interview. "I had gone clear back to where the pond that we used to fish in was located. There were several ponds surrounded by trees. The only time I had been back there was when I was 8 or 9 years old with my aunt. That is why I decided to drive back there again. I remember shutting the car off and being there for approximately 10 minutes." "After that I began to sense that something was not quite right. It was just a weird, cold chill type of feeling. I knew something wasn't right and I started to look around. I had never really experienced that feeling before, and haven't since then. Even when I talk about it now, I get a chill going down my back. It was just a weird sense of fear coming on. I remember looking around to see if I could see car lights because I felt like something was there. I felt like we were in a dangerous situation...very uneasy as if something was going to happen." "The person with me at this time was shaken just from the fact that they knew that I was upset. They could tell that I was obviously very nervous. When I began to feel uncomfortable about the situation, I started the car and proceeded to leave. At that time I was scouting around trying to see something, because I had never sensed that feeling before or ever since then." "I took to the road heading back toward Route 62. It just literally felt like something evil was following me. I started off driving at a fairly normal speed, because I knew the road was straight. I was still scanning around trying to figure out what was going on." "I saw this big, bird-looking thing fly over top of my car. I mean it was big. It was every bit of 6 feet tall with a huge wingspan on it." "I know that it was wider than my car because when it went over it was like gliding so I could see that the wings were much wider than the car. The wings did not move per say but it was like a glide when it went over the car. I saw that and I had no idea what this thing was but I knew that is what it was that I felt. I tromped on the gas and out the road we went. This thing continued several times to go out over the car and then go straight up in the air." "I am guessing that when it went over top of my car each time, it couldn't have been no more than 3 to 5 feet higher than the car. It was so close, it looked like you could have reached out and touched it. It never hit the car. By this time it had flew straight up into the air, and I had really hit the gas and took off. I remember glancing down at the speedometer and I had it pegged. This thing continued to repeatedly come right over us at the exact same height. I was yelling 'Did you see it?' to the other person in the car, and trying to drive at the same time." "I can't verify seeing red eyes. - The body of it was dark. When it flew over us it passed us like we were sitting still. When it would fly straight up, I would lose sight of it, but then it would always loop back down and fly directly above the car." "flew over the car at least 5 or 6 times during the run towards Route 62. I had to have been going up to 120 miles per hour at one point in time, so I cannot imagine how fast that thing was going to do what it was doing. I remember that the wings were not tilting at all. Just perfectly straight and gliding." "At that point they were terrified too, and cowering down in the seat, but still had not seen this thing flying over us. It stayed over the car all the way out to Route 62, where I took a left turn and headed towards Point Pleasant. I continued trying to look for it while we were on the main road all the way past the Armory, but I never saw it following us at that point." "I had briefly heard bits and pieces of the Mothman story when I was younger. I really had no ideas as to what it was. It was only just recently that I started reading John Keel's book, and in the back of my mind I started to think maybe what I saw and what happened up there, maybe were related somehow." "didn't go to the police because they would have thought I was nuts. I guess I was just trying to rationalize the whole experience at that point. I was pretty shaken up, and I remember going down to Krodel Park at about 10pm, and tired to calm down. It's something I will never forget." Source: Mothman...behind the red eyes by Jeff Wamsley (Page 107) Category:Mystery